


So close, But so far

by Ricky_LaFleur



Category: Codel - Fandom, Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricky_LaFleur/pseuds/Ricky_LaFleur
Summary: Cody has been friends with Noel for a while, So it makes him wonder. Why Now?Cody was dreading today. Because this wasn't a regular day, Today he had to film the podcast. Usually he wasn't nervous but ever since last weeks slip up, he couldn't bare to see the brown eyed beauty that was Noel.





	1. I want you. And I understand if you hate me.

Cody was dreading today. Because this wasn't a regular day, Today he had to film the podcast. Usually he wasn't nervous but ever since last weeks slip up, he couldn't bare to see the brown eyed beauty that was Noel. 

He just started this way last week. Last week during the podcast he told a corny ass joke when he heard sirens wail by his apartment. "I guess they found my mixtape!" Normally, all of his friends would say, "Jesus Christ" or, "Fuck off." But not Noel. For some reason Noel threw his head back and cracked up until he cried. This was status quo for the pair but this time, Cody got lost in his laugh. Looking at his beautiful tanned skin, dreaming about the things he wanted to do to the racially ambiguous man. He was lost, with no way to come back.

"Cody the podcast is set up let's go! What are you doing?" Noel said peering into Cody's bedroom.

 

"Oh, shit i'll be right there!" Cody snapped back to him. 

 

He had gotten lost in his head thinking of how he was going to get through today without throwing Noel on the ground and-

 

"Jesus Christ come on man we don't have all day." Noel said again wondering what exactly was going on in his friends head.

* * *

 

 

 

During the podcast Cody did the usual, addressing topics, Casual banter and making jokes. But He still couldn't get Noel out of his mind. The whole time he was locked on to the man dreaming of him, wanting to take him and fuck him until the world stopped turning. Wondering if he felt the same. After Noel had left Cody could think to himself.

 

 

"Come on, I can't be in love with my best friend. My GUY best friend. I have a girlfriend and a life, and there is NO REASON I should like him" Cody thought aloud, sitting on his bed. But he couldn't hold himself away from it. Every second he thought of Noel and how he wanted to be throw down by him, tortured and pleasured. He wanted Noel to be his. 

 

Cody awoke the next morning, said goodbye to Kelsey and went to Noels. He had to tell him. As he drove to Noel's he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt that as soon as he confessed Noel would hate him and never want to see him again. This however, couldn't hold him back. When he arrived at Noel's apartment he walked to the door and with a sweaty nervous hand knocked on the door. 

 

"Hey Cody." Noel said as he opened the door. "You didn't tell me you were coming by. Is everything ok?"

 

Cody stuttered, " I-I- I wanted to-" Was all he could push out before he grabbed Noel and pulled him in kissing him hard on his unsuspecting lips. 

 

Noel to Cody's Suprise was into it. After a few seconds of 'What the fuck is happening' He pushed into the kiss submitting his tongue. It took 30 seconds before he drew back and said, "What the fuck. Cody what are you-"

 

"I know, but... I couldn't help myself. I want you and I understand if you hate me. but i couldn't sleep, all i could think about was you."

 

 


	2. Holy Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay request, Granted

"Cody. I don't hate you. I feel the same way." Noel said, ushering Cody into his apartment.

 

Cody walked in and didn't know what to do. He just stood there. This was news to both of them. BIG news. Noel shut the door and walked up to him, placing his hands on Cody's hips. He leaned in close to the blonde mans ear and whispered,

 

"It's gonna be ok baby. I didn't think I could tell you either. But now it's taking all i have to not just pin you down and fuck your cute little mouth."

 

Cody let out a moan and said, "But it's wrong. I have Kelsey and you have Aleena. We can't."

 

"Well then, maybe i could take your mind off of her." Noel said in such a deep growl. Cody was practically melting in his hands like a Hershey kiss.

* * *

 

That was it. Cody was finished and he knew he was, there was no way he could resist now. He made it this far and was about to find out just how far things would go. Noel knew everything about him. He could make him fall to pieces and become a writhing mess, He could make him laugh on command and he could make him feel wanted. He also knew everything Cody needed and how he could make him beg for it. So Noel started kissing him and sucking on his neck, causing involuntary moans fall from the blonde's hot little mouth.

 

"Noel please" Cody gasped

 

Noel breaking from the routine taunting pinned Cody on the front door and snarled, " Beg for it you twink" Before returning to assaulting his neck with suckles and warm kisses.

 

"Noel,  _Fuck._ I need you inside me. I need to feel you, I want to make you cum so hard and i want you to use me and fuck me until i can't walk." He squeezed out between moans

 

"Oh, you beg so good you hot little fuck." Noel said while he pulled Cody's hair to add a little bit of welcoming pain to the mix.

 

Cody was hard as a steel beam but Noel praising him for being a good Twink made him that much harder and that much hotter. Noel Pushed them into the bedroom taking off his shirt revealing his toned features and Unbuttoning his pants throwing them into the corner when he got back to Cody he unbuttoned him and took off his jeans. Cody's Hard cock pressing at the boxers he was wearing. Noel pushed Cody onto the bed, setting to his knees in front of the blonde. He the pulled down the Gay pink boxers Cody was wearing unsheathing a rather breath taking 9 inch cock. 

 

"Tiny Meat gang was the wrong name." Cody said chuckling down at the man who was looking on in awe. Wasting no time Noel Giggled and took Cody in his mouth fitting it in inch by inch. When Cody hit the back of his throat he gagged a bit and took him all down. He ran his younge over Cody's slit swiping up the pre-cum that was so tastefully dripping down Cody's dick.

 

"Fuck, Noel. You're so good. Unh." Noel Knew Cody was going to fall apart after a few more sucks and licks. Finally, Noel pulled away, leaving Cody whimpering in a mess. Noel went to the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He walked back to his lover and slicked up his fingers.

 

"alright, I'm going to get you ready so let me know if it hurts." Noel said looking at the hot mess in front of him, gaining a nod in response. He pushed on finger in receiving a moan from Cody. He the pushed in another, scissoring them in and out. He then added one more pushing in and out over and over until one push forced a sharp gasp and under-breath curse from Cody.

 

"Oh fuck. Do that again." That was it. Noel found the jackpot and thrusted his fingers in and out brushing Cody's prostate every time. "Oh god Noel i'm gonna-  _Fuck Me_ I'm gonna cum!"

 

"Not so fast" Noel said throwing Cody onto his stomach. "Now this is the fun part. It's gonna hurt a little but i can't promise i'll be gentle."  Noel slicked up his shaft and pressed it up against Cody's tight heat.

 

"Noel please, fuck me now. Fuck me so hard i can't see straight." Cody yelled. With that bit of encouragement Noel Pushed in, letting his lover get used to every little bit. Once he was fully inserted he let it sit so Cody could get used to the feeling. "Please, i'm begging you Noel pound me." He took the request into mind saying, "You hungry little slut. You want it so bad." Then he pulled out and snapped his hips back in earning a groan into the sheets from the man below. He thrust in and out mercilessly until one snap of the hips made the blonde practically scream in pleasure. With the spot marked in his sights the dark skinned man pounded into the target nailing the prostate every time. Cody felt a warm coil in the pits of his stomach and went to touch his neglected cock. Noel slapped his hand away and said, "Did i tell you that you could touch yourself? I'm gonna have to punish you." He pulled out and flipped Cody onto his back pressing into his hole again. "Let see how you like this." Noel groaned low enough to make Cody shiver under him. He wrapped a hand around the blondes neck and thrusted into him. The combination of Noel thrusting through him and the hand blocking his airway, He could barely hold himself back from cumming hard right then. Noel leaned in to Cody's ear and said, "If you cum before i tell you i'll make sure i don't touch you for a month." 

 

After about 5 more minutes of grueling moans and whimpers and hard pounding, Noel had enough fun. In the lowest tone he could manage he said, "Cum for me baby" Cody gasped a sigh of relief and let loose, trembling from waves of pleasure wishing it could last forever. Noel felt the warmth around his abdomen and the way Cody's hole tightened around him made him cum hard inside the blonde. He Collapsed beside him, pulling the condom off and tossing it in the trash. When Cody regained function he simply said, "Holy Shit."

 

 

 


	3. I Can't do This Ever Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed alright. Until it wasn't.

After they had settled down from the escapade they had just experienced, it settled on them both. We fucked up. Cody was the first to speak. 

 

"Oh my God. I can't do this ever again." He said like he was going to break down. Like life was over.

 

"Whats wrong babe?" Noel said in a raspy voice, as if he didn't care about what he just did.

 

"I can't go home now. I cheated on her. I cheated on Kelsey. How am I ever gonna see her the same?" Cody by now had red puffy eyes. He was sitting up facing the wall on the bedside. Noel couldn't bare to see him this way. He placed a hand on Cody's bare shoulder saying, "Calm down its gonna be ok. I love you. That's what matters."

 

"It's not gonna be ok. I love her to and I love you but i don't know what to do." He almost yelled to Noel before he put on his clothes and ran out of the apartment. In the afternoon air he felt helpless. He had a few hours before Kelsey was home so that was where he went. He cried the whole way there and when he got home he looked in the mirror. 

 

"I look like a fucking woman." He said through gritted teeth. By now he was confused. He loved Kelsey but he lusted for Noel. It was like he had them both tied to a train track and couldn't choose which way to pull the lever. His beautiful girlfriend or his Hot best-friend or was he his boyfriend? Who was wrong in so many good ways. Between dodging Noels calls and trying to look like he didn't just cheat on Kelsey who would be home at any minute he was at a total mind-fuck. 

 

When Kelsey got home he wasn't the fun loving, Cool Cody that everybody loved. 

 

"Baby whats wrong?" Kelsey asked as they lay in bed. "Nothing" Cody begrudgingly responded. "Bullshit, What's bothering you?" Kelsey snapped back.

By now Cody felt he was gonna spill everything. He got mad because he didn't want to ruin it and he didn't want to make anybody mad. 

"I SAID NOTHING." He got out of bed and went to get some water. He thought about it and decided to go back to bed. 

 

"I'm sorry babe. it's just- There's some stuff going on with YouTube and Noel. 

* * *

 

The next morning he just moped around. He sat at his computer, thinking about what to do. He came up with nothing. Nothing but wishing he had Noel to touch and love. He hadn't talked to Noel at all since yesterday morning. He wanted to but he thought it was dangerous and tried to avoid him. But a little surprise may have been in store.

 

That night Kelsey got home and told Cody to get ready. "For what?" Cody griped. "We're going out to dinner with Aleena and Noel!" Kelsey yelled from the living room. Cody had the wind knocked out of him. How do you sit with your girlfriend across from your best-friend who took your ass to pound town and have a normal dinner? Of course, he couldn't raise any eyebrows so he got ready and went to the restaurant. After they arrived and sat down Cody and Noel tried not to make eye contact. Things mostly went well and normal. Until Cody got up to go to the bathroom. He went to use the urinal and as soon as he unzipped his pants Noel walked in.

 

"Cody, why didn't you pick up yesterday?" Noel said as if he demanded to know.

 

Cody simply continued what he was doing, like the other man wasn't even there. 

 

"Cody i thought we had something, what happened?" Noel said.

 

As Cody went to wash his hands he sighed. He then said, "Noel, I love you. But i'm scared. I'm scared that every time i see you, i'll want you. and I can't do that to Kelsey. We shouldn't have even been together." Following this blow to the heart, he walked out of the bathroom back to the table.


	4. If you want me so bad, YOU CAN HAVE ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as if they weren't gonna get together again.

So that was it. Things were over. Cody and Noel were just a flame, dashed out by the blondes stupid kind heart. Now, it's not so easy to say things were back to complete normal. There was still the underlying truth that Cody and Noel were in love. And they fucked. You can't let that just go away.

* * *

 

It seemed like weeks had passed since Cody broke things off. But that didn't stop the two friends from still making videos and hanging out. Until today. Today, things were going to change. It was time to film, 'That's Cringe Episode 1.' Things went smooth and nothing out of the ordinary happened until Cody was editing the footage.

 

"Hey, were you serious about loosing your virginity at 16?" Noel asked, Like he had been thinking about it since it Slipped out of Cody's mouth.

 

Keep in mind, everything had returned to 'normal' so this didn't feel like anything out of the ordinary.

 

"Yeah. there was this chick I was dating back in high school." Cody replied in a mundane tone, like it was something everybody already knew.

 

"Where?" Noel barked out as if he was making up the scene in his head. This is when Cody thought things were approaching unusual.

 

"Uh. Well, I mean it was in a bathroom stall at school. It was just like a quick little thing, doesn't really matter." Cody hastily said

 

Noel came up from behind Cody, putting his hands on his neck firmly so his head couldn't move. 

 

He leaned into the mans ear and whispered, "That drives me wild. I bet you were so sloppy and so hot." Then he started to kiss Cody's neck, Sucking occasionally leaving purple marks

 

"Noel- _Fuck_ We can't do this.  _Oh shit.."_ Cody mustered out between gasps and moans. He pulled off of Noel, Standing up out of his chair in the corner. "I told you Noel, We can't do this. its fucking dangerous because..  _ **Fuck! You wouldn't understand!**_ " In response Noel looked him dead in the eye, like he knew exactly what to do. He said, "So what are we gonna do Cody? I want you, and you want me but you don't?! What does that-" And that was all that fell out before he was thrown onto the floor. 

 

"Alright Noel,  **IF YOU WANT ME SO BAD, YOU CAN HAVE ME!"** Cody yelled as he started unzipping Noel's hoodie to run his hands under the mans shirt touching and grabbing all the beautiful toned muscles he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading. I'm trying to start writing lengthier chapters after this one, so i may not post but one a day. Leave a comment and drop some Kudos!


	5. You're not supposed to be home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Noel find love again. Even though someone gets in the way.

Cody now had noel stripped to nothing. He was thinking of the ways he could violate the man in front of him. He finally settled on something. He threw off his undergarments and straddled Noel like he'd done this all his life. His skin on Noels- It was an amazing feeling. Like it was meant to be. 

 

"Okay, you want this right?" He asked leaning in for a kiss. He received a welcoming slip of the tongue and earned a a slight grunt in return. Now that he had permission he went and grabbed the lube from his desk, slicking up Noels cock. He tossed the bottle aside and climbed onto the man. His tight heat slowly being protruded by Noel's long shaft as he gasped and moaned sliding down onto it. As soon as he was properly adjusted he was swinging himself, Up and down and back again each time driving closer to his prostate until one thrust down made his cock twitch, with pre-cum falling onto noels stomach. Noel was having a hard time holding himself back, the way Cody was angry but sweet, the way he took charge and how he was so ready to fuck he didn't even get prepared.

 

"Fuck you're so tight" Noel moaned in pleasure. This was good for him but he had to still put Cody in his place, Remind him he was a soft little fuck toy. So he reached up grabbing a hand of Cody's hair and pulling it back, causing Cody's head to fly back exposing his neck and making him scream with pleasure. Now he was vulnerable.

 

"That's right you little slut. You can't wait for me to take you, can you?" Noel said in a deep sexy voice, like he had just woken up.

 

Cody replied in breathy moans between pumps, "Noel- I- Fucking-  _LOVE YOU"_ He couldn't contain himself. He didn't care anymore about who he loved, he wanted Noel more than anything, and especially because of the way Noel could make him feel.

 

"Noel- _God-_ I'm gonna-" Cody gasped out as he pounded down on Noels hips. No matter what punishment Noel was going to give, Cody was bout to splooge all over. He had been fucking his prostate with Noel's dick for about four minutes now. But to both of the men's  surprise, it was Noel who finished first. 

 

"Oh fuck, you now how to ride me so good baby!" was all Noel could yell while he filled Cody's ass with hot cum, his body trembling. As soon as Cody got the praise he so desperately needed, feeling Noel flex inside of him with hot cum running out of him, he had to let go. He came all over noel shouting his name over and over, until he fell onto the man below him. He kissed Noel sloppily and said, "I want to be with you."

 

It would have been a romantic moment if Cody didn't hear the front door close.

 

"SHIT. Kelsey's home-get in the closet." Cody shouted at Noel. This could be bad. How do you hide your boyfriend, clean up the splooge on your chest and, put clothes back on before your girlfriend walks in. Well, you can't. So while Noel hides in the closet, Cody runs to his computer and loads up some porn. Sure, it's still fucked up but better to be caught 'Jacking off' rather than riding your friend in the floor. Thank fuck he pulled it together because as soon as he started 'Jacking off' Kelsey walked in.

 

"JESUS CHRIST- Cody what the hell?!?" Kelsey yelped when she saw what was going on.

 

Cody of course had to act like he got caught so he dove out of his chair onto the ground. "What the fuck! You're not supposed to be home!" He shouted like he had some sort of surprise.

 

"My god, Cody I can't believe you!" Kelsey said as she walked out. At least she hadn't noticed the fluids running out of his ass cheeks onto the carpet. Cody went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Then he went and put his clothes back on, giving noel who was still in the closet a damp washcloth. Now he had to explain himself.

 

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't think you were gonna be home, and we haven't had sex in a while so I just- I dunno!"

 

"It's ok Cody. i understand. But it was still weird to walk in on you doing- THAT." Kelsey replied. "It was kinda hot."

 

Now Kelsey wanted to fuck too. Cody had some wild college Fuck-A-Thons but he never got fucked and then fucked someone else in a matter of minutes.

 

Balancing this relationship was going to be rough.

* * *

 

After he had put Kelsey to ease, He went back and got Noel. When he got to the closet Noel was out COLD. 

 

"Dude wake up. Come on you got to get out of here." Cody said as he shook Noel awake.

 

"Fuck man, what happened?" Noel asked in the sleepiest voice possible. At least Cody already had back breaking sex twice today, otherwise he would've mouth fucked him right there.

 

"I got Kelsey situated. Now get dressed and go home. I'll be there tomorrow." Cody loudly whispered.

 

Noel got dressed and snuck out of the apartment back to his own. Cody joined Kelsey in bed and decided to call it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Don't have much to do though so expect daily updates.


	6. Yeah, I've Been eating A lot Of Pineapple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You owe me one for that by the way.

Cody was up early the next morning. He went out and got some food for He and Kelsey. When he arrived back home the two enjoyed breakfast and Kelsey went to work. Seems normal right? Not quite. Cody rarely went out and bought breakfast and made coffee or anything in the mornings for Kelsey. Not to say he was a bad boyfriend, but they were more of an afternoon couple. The thing is, he did all of this out of guilt. For obvious reasons..

 

After Kelsey went to work He headed over to Noel's to talk. Not to fuck. Just to talk. They weren't gonna fuck. Right?

When he arrived he knocked on the door. Ready to put on a stern business face so he wouldn't have the urge to jump into Noel's pants right away. But Aleena answered it.

 

"Hey Cody what are you doing here?" She asked

 

"I just needed to talk to Noel about a... Sketch." Was the best line he could think of

 

"Yeah sure. i'm just about to head out so i'll grab him." She said.

 

In no time Aleena had gone to work and Cody and Noel could talk. Cody walked into the living room waiting for Noel to put some clothes on.

 

"Hey man. What's up?" Noel asked as he entered the room

 

"We need to figure something out. Where we can be together. Even if I have to break up with Kelsey. I don't care. I just want to be with you." Cody said hoping Noel had a solution

 

"Look, we have to take it slow. We can't just be ruining year long relationships in a day. Besides, we need to do some sketches. We can talk later." Noel said back, like he had thought bout it all night. Well, now they had a solution. A quick solution to the problem. Which meant they were both just standing in the living room awkwardly.

 

"Alright well, by camera man should be here any minute. So i'm gonna have to make this quick. Noel swiftly bent down to his knees, unbuttoning Cody "Dude what in the- _fuck_ " Cody spit out as soon as Noel took him in his mouth. Noel had to make it quick because he had a Vlog to do today but it was nothing for him. He sucked Cody up and down licking the bottom veins and swiping his tongue over Cody's slit every so often to taste his salty goodness. 

 

"Fuck Noel, I didn't think we were gonna-  _Oh shit!_ I'm gonna cum!" Cody moaned out. He got a hum back from Noel that vibrated through his shaft into his spine. He assumed that meant he was clear. So with that he let go in Noels mouth. Noel wasted no time lapping it all up and putting Cody's pants back on.

 

"That tasted pretty good." Noel chuckled as he stood up.

 

A now blissed Cody responded to him with, "Yeah I've been eating a lot of pineapple." as he slumped onto the counter behind him. There was a knock at the door.

 

"That would be my camera man." Noel said walking to Cody. He gave Cody a sloppy open mouthed french kiss and said, "I'll see you later. You owe me for that by the way."

Cody walked out past he camera guy who was talking to Noel, considering the day a success. 

* * *

 

Cody figured everything had just worked itself out. So he went to the beach to surf seeing as he didn't really have anything to do the rest of the day. The ocean had some beautiful waves in store so all in all it was a good day. Until he got a text from Noel.

 

> Noel: Hey we need to talk. Like right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Cody: Yeah sure i'll be over in a few.

When Cody arrived he new it wasn't gonna be good. Aleena was throwing Noel's stuff off of the balcony of his apartment and yelling at him. He was a little hesitant but he walked up the stairs anyway and through the door. 

 

" **Everyday I go to fucking work for you AND YOU REPAY ME BY SLEEPING WITH SOME BITCH IN _OUR_ BED?**" Aleena screamed at Noel " **I SWEAR TO GOD NOEL YOU _PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!_** " Aleena had found the condom they used their first night in the trash and thought Noel was sleeping with another woman. Amongst the anger the pair didn't even notice Cody's presence until he yelled;

 

"IT WAS ME! NOEL'S BEEN SLEEPING WITH ME!" The room stopped. It's like everything stood still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @sugaryoongi (cumberdaan) for giving me a nice comment. Honestly, I probably wouldn't be writing this without that.


	7. What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, I SHOULD have said that.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

 

The only thought running through Cody's head as he sat like a freeze frame moment. How do you get out of this? You can't just say something like that. Or can you?

 

"Well, actually... well.. uh." Was what Cody jumbled together in an awkward attempt to lighten the mood. He didn't know what to say. But would you know what to say? Who knows what to do in this situation? Why would this b- "WHAT. THE. FUCK. YOU'RE FUCKING GUYS NOW? THAT'S IT I'M DONE." Aleena screamed as she slammed out the door.

 

"Look Noel, I didn't think that-" Cody said, interrupted suddenly. "I didn't- You weren't supposed to- We can't-" Noel stuttered stumbling back into his bedroom. He kept walking backward steadily trembling and then fell onto his bed. Cody followed suite and sat next to him. "Are you ok?" He asked, in a less than steady voice. "Well, I- I- didn't expect that to- to- happen." Noel stuttered. Cody climbed behind noel laying down, and held him close. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing his warm lips against Noel's now cold neck. "It's going to be ok babe."

 

He and Noel sat as Cody listened to his whimpers and soaked up his tears.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Cody woke up to the sunlight piercing his face. His mouth was dry and he was sweaty. His clothes were still on. Everything was the way it shouldn't be. He gathered his senses and remembered where he was, Noel's apartment. What the hell? He got up and walked out of the bedroom, for some reason he couldn't find the sole piece of the puzzle. Where was Noel? He went to the kitchen and poured coffee into a mug, readying himself for the day when a sudden slam of the front door made him swivel around. Noel had walked in and locked the door. Cody looked at him dazed and confused. When Noel looked up form the door he practically ran at Cody. He grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard and deep. Cody jolted up in surprise and sank back into the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no new stuff. I'll work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
